Surpreendida pela Morte
by Ana Julia Almeida
Summary: Como reagirá a Scully com a surpresa que ela menos esperava? Como esse sonho a assustará por ele não ser tão doce como ela pensava? Como ela se sentirá em relação a tudo? Seu medos... Sua vida será que mudará? Ou já mudou?


**Autora:** Ana Julia de Almeida e Silva **Fic de Nº: 25**

**Data:** 10/06/2001

**Disclamer:** Os personagens dessa estória não pertencem a mim, mas a 20th Century Fox, a 1013 Production, a seu criador Chris Carter e aos atores que dão vida aos seus personagens. Pois essa estória só tem o objetivo de promover a diversão dos eXcers como eu.

**Classificação:** Livre, Um pouco Shipper (isso dependerá da visão de cada um), Mitológica.

**Spoilers:** Dead Alive, Fight The Future e outras "coisitas mas".

**Sinopse:** Como reagirá a Scully com a surpresa que ela menos esperava? Como esse sonho a assustará por ele não ser tão doce como ela pensava? Como ela se sentirá em relação a tudo? Seu medos...Sua vida será que mudará? Ou já mudou? Tudo isso você saberá na visão dela em mais uma página deste diário.

**Feedback: **Amigos e amigas, eu estou sendo meio cara-de-pau, eu estou escrevendo mesmo sem saber se estou agradando, mas eu adoraria muito saber se eu estou, pois se não estiver eu paro e não torturo mais vocês.

**Nota 1: **Gente, olha eu de novo com mais uma do diário de Scully. Acho que vou fazer uma série "O Diário de Dana Scully". Aproveitando a nota, gente para entender certas coisas daqui, tem que ler a fic Chegamos Aqui, pois ela tem elementos que a interligam. 

_**Surpreendida pela Morte**_

**Foi tudo inesperado, eu não esperava está aqui novamente, escrevendo nestas páginas com a certeza de que você vai ler elas, pois isso foi tão inesperado. Pois a noticia de sua morte foi recebida de forma estúpida, tentar curar a ferida foi difícil, complicado, passei uns dias na casa de praia nas proximidades de San Diego, a casa da família, a noite a praia ficava escura, as estrelas eram tantas. Devo admitir que não olhava para elas com a mesma visão de anos atrás, olhava para ela com esperança, a busca de resposta, olhava para elas e o via, via que podia ser agora uma luz estelar, vindo do passado, passando ao presente e indo para o futuro. Mas a esperança vista nas estrelas, acho que era a mesma com que você as olhava,a esperança de encontrar Samantha, a verdade especial.**

**Eu olhava para elas procurando a resposta dos acontecimentos, da sua ida, do meu milagre, a verdade que inegavelmente está lá fora. Mas mau eu sabia que você não fazia parte das luzes estrelares, que três meses depois de sua partida e aquele ato meu de reflexão na praia, viria uma noticia através do tilintar intermitente do telefone, um toque que nunca seria recebido com tanta alegria e alivio.**

**Mas a noticia não tinha sido dada a mim por completo, Doggett e Skinner tinham pensando, articulado a forma certa de dar a noticia, pois eles na sua ausência, foram meus anjos de proteção, Skinner protegia-me demasiadamente por causa da criança e como o Agente Doggett não sabia protegia-me na crença de que era um mulher normal, quando este descobriu que eu estava gravida, seu olhar de reprovação foi avassalador, parecia que ele chamava-me de irresponsável, mas ele jamais entenderia meus motivos.**

**Ao chegar e descobrir que apesar de seus órgãos funcionarem, seu processo de decomposição ainda ocorria, a descoberta de um vírus foi assustadora, pois aquele vírus de origem alienígena era uma patologia não conhecida, nunca tínhamos presenciado algo deste tipo.**

**Vê-lo naquele estado sobre o leito, foi estranho mas reconfortante, abraça-lo, sem pudores, sem temores, apenas pelo prazer de senti-lo tão ao alcance de minhas mãos, foi bom. Mas uma incógnita existia, essa era assustadora, mas verdadeira, será que você sobreviveria?**

**Skinner e o Agente Doggett foram atrás de respostas, atrás de explicações para isso, não sei o que Skinner descobriu, mas apenas sei que esse descoberta levou ele a desligar os aparelhos na tentativa de mata-lo, aquilo me deixou furiosa, mas ao constata que aquilo ao invés de mata-lo salvou sua vida matando o vírus, a revolta passou a ser agradecimento, queria agradece-lo. **

**Vê-lo dormindo como uma criança e de repente despertando, foi um bálsamo para mim, tudo passou a ser melhor, tudo passou a Ter uma luz para mim, minha vida modificará a partir daquele momento, pois você retornava para eu poder cuidar de você, mas sabia que desta vez, por fim, quem terminaria cuidando de mim era você.**

**O FBI queria vê-lo, pois pela terceira vez o agente Mulder supostamente morria, acho que eles gostariam de saber o que fazer agora, como colocar este fato no relatório, mas algo é certo e correto, tornando-se até um clichê, você voltou, certamente para ficar mais tempo para encontrar e descobrir a verdade que cresce dentro de mim, resultado de algo que não consigo explicar, mas foi um milagre que você pediu para eu nunca desistir dele e não desisti, resultado, hoje somos três, graças a minha esperança e aquele bilhete encontrado em sua mesa.**

**Gostaria de saber quando foi que você descobriu aquilo, quando o escreveu e quando foi aquele desabafo, pois minha curiosidade não impede de pensar isso. Uma coisa é certa, sua morte me surpreendeu, mas seu retorno mais ainda, mas eu nunca desisti daquela jura do bilhete, eu esperava que nunca me abandonasse pelo menos nos sonhos, mas pelo que vejo, você não me abandonou em vida. Isso que é reconfortante.**

**--------- FIM ---------**

_Agradecimentos: _**Agradeço a todos vocês que chegaram até aqui, agradeço ao **Alfredo**, que me serve como fonte de inspiração e a quem eu amo e adoro, obrigada por entender meus motivos e minhas duvidas, por Ter sido atencioso e amável, obrigado mesmo. Agradeço como sempre a todos meus amigos da sala da ZAZ **a Ju Keiko Scully, o Frank Black, a Emily, a ScullyBH, a DANA** e todos os outros, gostaria de agradecer a **Karolexcer** minha mais nova miga, é por que são tantos que conversam e aturam a chata da Dra.Dana Waterston. Queria agradecer ao **Marcio Coelho e a Kessia Nina**, Kessia estou em divida com você muito tempo não mando uma Fic. Queria agradecer a minha mana **Milla**, a **Mica**, queria agradecer a **Maggie **que mandou-me uma resposta super carinhosa, menina essa é para você, pois achou a outra tristinha essa é mais light, estou praticando como pode ver. Gostaria de agradecer a **Giselle** e a **Maria Cristina**, meninas obrigada pelo carinho de vocês, escrevi essa em homenagem a vocês que escreveram um e-mail tão carinhoso que me fez chegar até aqui, até está e me fez tomar uma decisão, vou fazer mais fics dessa série, ela vai até o episódio existence e quem saiba entre pela 9ª Temporada a dentro. Agradeço também aqueles que eu não lembrei, mas que ou me aturam ou tem carinho por mim. Saiba que amo todos aqueles que me apoiam, que são meus amigos, aqueles que eu agradeci ou que deixei de agradecer, amo vocês que lêem minhas fics!**


End file.
